1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a booster assembly for vehicles, which is used in a braking device of a vehicle, and is configured to achieve easy installation of a booster and a master cylinder in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a booster assembly is adapted to generate high hydraulic pressure by small force, using a pressure difference between a suction pressure of a vehicle engine and atmospheric pressure. As show in FIG. 1, such a booster assembly includes a booster 10 to generate great force by small force, and a master cylinder 20 to convert the force generated from the booster 10 into a hydraulic pressure.
The booster 10 and master cylinder 20 are mounted to a partition plate 1, which partitions an engine room from a passenger compartment, for installation thereof in the vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, the booster 10 and master cylinder 20 are disposed in the engine room. The booster 10 is operatively connected to a brake pedal 2. To this end, the booster 10 includes an input shaft 13 extending into the passenger compartment through the partition plate 1, to be connected to a brake pedal 2.
Thus, the above-mentioned booster assembly is mounted to the partition plate 1 by through-bolts 33. This will be described in more detail with reference to FIG. 2.
The reason why the through-bolts 33 are used in installation of the booster 10 and master cylinder 20 is to eliminate inconvenience occurring when rear bolts (not shown) are used in mounting of the booster 10 to the partition plate 1, because fastening of the rear bolts to a pedal bracket 3 using nuts should be carried out in the passenger compartment.
Hollow tubes 31 are provided within the booster 10. Front bolts 32 are coupled to respective front portions of the tubes 31, not only to mount the master cylinder 20, but also to support the tubes 31. The front bolts 32 are mounted to a front cell 11 in a cocked manner. Each tube 31 extends, at a rear portion thereof, through a rear cell 12.
The master cylinder 20 is provided with a flange 22 extending outwardly in a radial direction. The front bolts 32 are fitted in holes formed at the flange 22, respectively. A nut 34 is threadedly coupled to each front bolt 32, to fasten the master cylinder 20 to the booster 10.
Meanwhile, each through-bolt 33 extends through a corresponding one of the front bolts 32 and a corresponding one of the tubes 31, to be coupled to a pedal bracket 3 mounted to the partition plate 1.
In accordance with the above-mentioned structure, the booster 10 and master cylinder 20 are assembled in the engine room, and the through-bolts 33 are then inserted through the assembled booster 10 and master cylinder 20 such that they are fastened to nuts (“4” in FIG. 1) previously fixed to the pedal bracket 3. Accordingly, an enhancement in assemblability is achieved in that it is unnecessary to separately perform coupling of the through-bolts 33 in the passenger compartment.
In this case, however, structural complication and an increase in manufacturing costs may occur because the front bolts 32, which are installed not only to mount the master cylinder 20, but also to support the tubes 31, should be mounted to the booster 10 in a cocked manner.
Also, for separation of the master cylinder 20, it is necessary to unfasten the through-bolts 33 from the nuts 34. For this reason, there is inconvenience in separation.
In addition, since the tubes 31 and front bolts 32 extend through the booster 10, for installation thereof, it is necessary to additionally mount sealing members 36 and washers 35 to support the sealing members 36 between respective tubes 31 and the booster 10.